The present disclosure relates to: a communication apparatus that executes a communication process in accordance with a predetermined communication protocol, with a communication destination terminal connected thereto via a packet network; and a communication method thereof.
Generally, there has been known an Internet Aware FAX (IAF) that executes a facsimile communication process in accordance with a communication protocol that conforms to ITU-T (Telecommunication Standardization Sector of the International Telecommunications Union) recommendation T.38 standard, via the Internet.
Meanwhile, there has been known a gateway for executing a facsimile communication process in accordance with a communication protocol that conforms to the T.38 standard, by using a G3 FAX that executes a facsimile communication process in accordance with a communication protocol that conforms to ITU-T recommendation T.30 standard, via a telephone network. The gateway converts a modem signal received from the G3 FAX via the telephone network into packets, and transmits the packets via the Internet. Further, the gateway converts packets received via the Internet into a modem signal, and transmits the modem signal to the G3 FAX.
By the way, generally, a communication apparatus such as the IAF or the gateway is capable of executing a plurality of communication processes in parallel via the Internet, by allocating resources such as a processor, a memory, a communication band and the like to the communication processes to be executed with a plurality of communication destination terminals.
It is noted that there has been known a technique in which when a request to start a session with which a preset number of sessions is exceeded is received, the excess session is not established.